Stay With You
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: After the two agents survived being captured and beaten by an unsuspected predator, they come back with more than just scrape and bruises. Brody and LaSalle struggle with the aftermath of their terrifying experience. SEQUEL TO 'Stand By You'
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much my lovely peoples and faithful readers-**

The group boarded the helicopter as quickly as possible and relaxed back into the surprisingly comfortable seats as it lifted off of the ground. The loud hum of the engine was somewhat soothing to the battered agents who wanted to do anything but talk. They knew that they would have to do it sometime, but they just couldn't right now. A few moments later, Loretta began to stir.

"Chris and Merri, I'm going to try and clean you up a bit. Okay?" Loretta said in a calm voice, kneeling down in front of the two agents and opening her kit of tools she had brought along for 'just in case'. "I don't want you to get an infection. Is it alright if I do that?" Loretta figured that she better ask the two traumatized agents before she touched them at all. She didn't want any of them having a full on panic attack up in the air.

"Go ahead Miss Loretta." LaSalle stated in a high, hoarse voice as Brody shook her head. Loretta smiled warmly at the two agents as she began to dig out her supplies.

"Sebastian, come here and clean up Chris." Loretta said, sternly looking at the forensic scientist who was all different shades of green. Usually things like this never bothered him, but these people weren't just evidence or bodies on tables, these were his friends.

A clean, fresh blanket was strewn across the agents laps so they're we're at least able to keep some of their dignity. Brody's shirt was raised up just enough to examine the handiwork covered by a blood-soaked bandage. Her formerly tan side was now a dark shade of purple and blues.

"Oh dear." Loretta mumbled quietly to herself as she peeled of the damp tape and placed in in a disposable bag beside her. The nauseating smell of fresh blood filled the small room and Brody tried not to think about the horrific memories that this certain smell forced into her mind once again.

Meredith gritted her teeth as the older medical examiner dabbed some alcohol on her wound and patted it dry. She then took out a sharp tool to cut a piece of gauze, Brody watched as the metal tool started to cut through the white bandage so easily, causing the female agent to panic. She knew Loretta wouldn't hurt her but she just about lost her damn mind along with her best friend and partner. The small compartment started spinning, the air getting thicker and harder to inhale, the only thing keeping her grounded was the calloused hand on her shoulder, of course it was LaSalle's. Who else would have known what had happened the last few days? Who else would of known that a little trigger like that could throw her over the edge?

"It's alright, Merri." LaSalle whispered, the sound barely audible to anyone else in the room. A low whimpering noise escaped her throat. This was just too much to handle right now. Brody leaned forword, her chest heaving and trying to get in as much air as possible. The older woman shot a worried glance to Pride. Patton watched in horror from his wheelchair that was strapped in the corner.

"Merri?" Pride asked urgently, trying to draw her from her state of pure panic. He's never seen her so helpless and afraid before.

"I can't." She whispered in a strangled voice. Her breathing became even more erratic as she buried her face in LaSalle's shoulder. The rest of the team watched in shock as the male agent placed gentle kisses to the agent's hairline as he whispered comforting words into her ear. His good arm wrapped around her back and he held her as close as he possibly could.

"Make it stop." She pleaded to him desperately.

"Deep breaths, Brody. Deep breaths." LaSalle soothed. The female agent squeezed her watery eyes shut as LaSalle leaned back to look at her face. "Ya don't have ta be scared anymore." LaSalle stated softly. A few moments after the worst of her panic attack was over, she was facing Loretta again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a hoarse voice to no one in particular. She looked sheepishly across at Pride. The female agent hung her head, she felt that she should try to stay stronger for all of them; she knows that she is letting them down. Why can't she keep it together like LaSalle? He went through the same as her and he's still the one, after almost a week, who's still being strong.

"That's perfectly alright Merri." Loretta smiled. "We don't have to do this right now. I'll put them away." Loretta grabbed a white towel from the small box, she removed various bandages but tucked away the frightening metal instruments.

Borin glanced at Pride, all color had drained from his face. His eyes were fixed on his two junior agents who were sitting across from him.

A small sigh was heard from where the broken female agent was sitting. Brody hurriedly covered her wound with her shaking hand.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I...I'll clean it up later. I promise." Brody stammered, getting more and more upset as her blood dripped from her side to the seat.

"Hey...hey. It's okay." Borin said, jumping up from her seat and kneeling innfront of Brody.

"I want to go home." Brody stated, her eyes sad and filled with emotion.

"I know." Borin said softly, not quite sure how to comfort the female who scarcely needed comforting before.

"Yeah." Brody said, staring off into space as she struggled to keep sitting upright.

"You two thirsty." Borin asked as if she was talking to children.

LaSalle nodded, his lips looking painfully dry. Borin took out her half drank bottle of water and gave it to him. He took it and gratefully took a few sips before offering it to Brody. She refused, her bloody hands neatly folded in front of her. Then it happened, everything that had occurred in the last few days came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She had hurt her partner...her partner! The warm body next to her felt so wrong. Her mind screaming that she didn't deserve him, at least he had tried to make Jonathan stop hurting her. What did she do when their captor had been hurting LaSalle? Nothing.

They had noticed right away. The change in her posture, the dramatic increase of her breathing, the way she winced when she looked over at him. Guilt filled eyes pleading for all of this to be a dream. Meredith Brody deserved the countless sleepless nights and pain filled days that were yet to come. He didn't.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. The startled federal agent gazed into her uncertain, frightened eyes with a confused stare.

"You're alright Brody." Borin stated in a low, calm voice, startling the agent who was staring deeply into her partner's eyes.

"No I'm not!" She shrieked. "Stop trying to say that everything will be okay when we all know it won't. This was my fault. If i would have been stronger, I could have stopped it...but I wasn't. I wasn't. " she finished, an unfamiliar rage making her voice low and shaky.

LaSalle reached out for her hand as she looked over at him. Hesitantly, she pulled it away, her eyes cloudy with more unshed tears.

"I can't do this to you." She stated. "You deserve better"

"What do ya mean? I don't understand. Brody talk ta me." LaSalle felt his chest clench, what the hell was going on with her? Well, he knew...obviously, but it wasn't her fault.

"When...when we get home. I'm transfering."

"What? No, you can't do that." Sebastian's shocked voice filled thier tiny room. "She cant do that, right?" He whispered to Loretta.

"Brody, I know how yer feeling. But...we're family, yer a part of it now and family doesn't give up on eachother." Lasalle's voice cracked, his speech slurred into a continuous line. He felt like he was falling backwards, hardly able to recognize the alarmed voices around him.

"Lasalle? LaSalle?!" Brody screamed as she felt her whole world collapsing. She couldn't lose him, not now.

 **Well that took long enough, as you can tell, I'm not quite done with the angst yet. Oh well, thanks for reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, writer's block sucks. I tried my best so please don't yell at me. I've also been on a drawing spree that probably was taking time away from my writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING: MATURE STUFF AT THE END (I can't tell you what cause it would spoil it :) )**

The practically booming sound of the heart monitor and various other hospital equipment thronged her ears as she awoke from her dreamless sleep. Brody gasped as her eyes darted across the room looking for LaSalle.

"I'm right here." LaSalle said, his raspy southern drawl making it's presence known from the bed a few feet away from hers. His arm was wrapped in a white cast, various pieces of medical tape covered the wounds that were scattered all over his body, wounds that she had inflicted. A white blanket came up to his waist, barely concealing the IV imbedded in the back of his hand which was infiltrating fluids into his bloodstream.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"How are you feeling today Meredith? My name is Patricia." The friendly, older, what seemed to be psychiatrist asked as she pulled a chair from the wall and clicked her pen. She smiled warmly at the female agent.

 _How am I feeling? Confused, broken, guilty she thought as she bit her tongue._ "I'm fine." Brody said, plastering on a fake smile.

"No yer not." LaSalle stated flatly from the other side of the white room. Brody turned her head (a little to quickly for her tremendous headache) and glared at LaSalle, her eyes softening at the innocent look in his eyes.

"Yes I am." Brody insisted.

"Mr. LaSalle, it's your turn next. You have to be quiet until then." The blond said, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"It's Agent LaSalle." Brody muttered under her breath.

"Meredith, can you tell me what happened?" The psychiatrist asked, tapping her pen against her clipboard.

"I already gave a statement." Brody clipped, staring at her lap and breathing quickly.

"I'd rather hear it from you." She said softly despite the urgency in her voice.

The female agent took a deep breath, her hands shaking as anxiety welled up in her. "Alright."

"Just start from the beginning." The psychiatrist said, pressing her pen against the paper, ready to write.

"LaSalle...LaSalle and I went out to dinner, it sorta became a habit we did every day after work. After we ate, we walked out to his truck and got in then Jonathan came up from the backseat and held a gun up to my head and told LaSalle to drive."

"What happened after you arrived in Mexico?" Patricia asked.

"He made us walk to a building and take off our clothes. First he tortured me, he took boiling buckets of water and poured them on my skin then he took some freezing cold water and did the same thing. He stabbed me with a knife and pulled my hair. I kinda stopped paying attention after that."

"Was that just the first day?" The previous details not even seeming to faze her.

"Yes and..and on the second day he made up torture each other." She choked and clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to control her emotions.

"It's alright. Go on." She urged.

"I...I don't remember anymore." Brody said weakly, her chest quickly rising and falling.

"Okay. If you remember anything else please get a hold of me." Patricia said, calmly rising up from her chair and smiling at the agents. "I'll talk to you later today Agent LaSalle." She said as she shut the door behind her.

"I know yer lying." LaSalle said, staring at the watery eyed agent seriously. "Ya know if ya never talk about it you'll never get over it." LaSalle sighed.

"What's there to talk about? It's over, its done. We should've been expecting this." Brody said quickly.

"Just get some sleep, we'll talk later."

* * *

"How they doin?" Pride asked the grim faced psychiatrist.

"I can't tell you much but Meredith says that she's having trouble remembering. But I don't think that's all of the story. Christopher seems so worried about her too."

Pride raked his fingers through his graying hair, which he was sure that had gotten grayer over the past week. "What can we do now?"

She sighed, trying to keep a professional appearance to the agent who could see right through any lie she was trying to cover up the obvious with. "I don't know. Give me a few more days, I'll know what to do then." She gave him a firm handshake and walked down the long tile hallway, her heels clicking as he was left staring at the door.

Pride summoned up all his courage and walked through his two junior agent's door. Brody appeared to be sleeping and LaSalle was staring out the window.

"Hello Christopher, how ya holding up?" Pride asked.

"I'm fine King." LaSalle said, continuing to stare out the window.

"Christopher...-" Pride was cut off by a young brunette nurse.

"Sorry to interrupt." She smiled as she walked over to Brody's IV. She took the plastic cap off the needle and threw it away in the trash by her bed. Carefully, she directed the needle towards Brody's hand.

"Wait, what are ya doin." LaSalle stooped her. A fearful and somewhat protective glint in his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm just giving Meredith her pain medicine so she won't feel so bad."

"Christopher, she's here to help Merri." Pride said, placing a hand on LaSalle's shoulder causing him to flinch then settle back into his bed.

"I'm afraid I'll hafta see your identification first." LaSalle said harshly, trying to stand his ground despite the kind of shape he was in.

"Okay Mr. LaSalle. No problem." She said, walking over to his bed and giving him her ID card to examine. After a few moments of studying it intently, he handed it back and gave her the okay to inject the medicine into Brody's IV.

As she was leaving the room, LaSalle stopped her. "I want you to give her the medicine from now on. No one else." LaSalle said.

"What was that all about." Pride asked the male agent who was staring at the pale figure lying on the bed next to his.

"I just wanted ta make sure that she was a nurse and...and not someone trying ta hurt her." LaSalle explained.

"I can assure ya, no one here is gonna hurt ya or Brody. Ya understand?"

"You don't know that! I hafta...I hafta protect her." LaSalle yelled, his voice cracking as tears started to spill down his cheeks. "Go away King." LaSalle pleaded.

"No Christopher, I'm gonna stay right here." Pride said, sitting down by his surrogate son's bed.

LaSalle cried, he cried for hell he had been through. He cried for not being able to protect his sweet Brody, for feeling like such a failure. He had stayed strong for as long as he possibly could. His body was weak and tired, his best friend was falling apart. He'd hurt his partner to. How could they ever work together again? Were they even going to get their jobs back?

Pride rubbed his son's shoulder in a calming back and fourth motion.

Brody laid on her back, her head facing the wall. Hot streams of tears flowed down her cheeks onto her hard, foam pillow. There was nothing she could do. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Brody watched the slow rise and fall of LaSalle's chest. It was about midnight. The change in hospital shifts seemed to take some attention off of the patients.

Thankfully, Pride had gone home to get some rest. Brody knew what she had to do, she took one last glance to make sure LaSalle was asleep. Slowly, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She carefully removed the IV from her hand and stumbled over to LaSalle's side of the room. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Almost angelic. She wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes One last time, but that could never happen. She drug her weak body over to the window sill and opened the old fashioned pane of glass. The cool summer air hit her skin and she sighed, forgetting everything that troubled her. Almost everything. She needed to do this.

Slowly, she climbed up to to window and dangled her feet. Her heart raced as she thought of everything that had happened the last few days. She needed to go, she didn't deserve to live. The female agent looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. Who would have ever thought that the tough agent Brody would leave this world by suicide? She looked down at the almost empty street below her. She probably wouldn't cause anyone to crash right? Here she was, about to leave this guilt ridden world and she was still concerned about others. She took a deep shuddered breath and fell forward.

 **all I can really say is...sorry? I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay okay. Please don't yell at me. I'm sorry it's taken long to update and the quality of my stories were not that good. But I promise I'm trying to fix it. Ah well, nothing a extremely well written NCIS New Orleans LaBrody episode wouldn't fix!**

 **~ before you begin, May we all take a moment of silence for the episode " Collateral Damage" The LaBrody was AMAZING AND PLENTIFUL!~**

 **Okay, now you can read :)**

Her stomach lurched as she fell from the window. Suddenly a male arm, wiry and small, wrapped around her abdomen, causing her to twist her body trying to escape the pain that was being inflicted upon her wounded stomach.

"Agent Brody?!" Sebastian exclaimed, anguish and fear thick in his normally cheerful voice.

"Let me go!" Brody squirmed, trying to free herself from his grip. She would have been free if the forensic scientist would have just let her do it. The guilt and pain would've been gone. LaSalle was sitting up in his bed, obviously sensing that Sebastian was only a few feet away before his beloved Brody had jumped, unless he would of been ripping the IV out of his hand and using all of his strength to pull her back up with his good arm.

"Merri" LaSalle stated, understanding how she must feel, hell, he feels the same way too. Only his healing would come from her being next to him. He needed her. Unlike Brody, who was willing to get as far away from him as possible, even if it meant death. She couldn't hurt him again. No, Meredith Brody would never lay a finger on him again.

Her whole body shook as she slid down to the floor, Sebastian sliding next to her.

"I...I..Just wanted to look out the window." She lied, looking into the scientist's questioning eyes. The female agent could tell that he didn't believe her. Why would he? She was a mess.

"It's alright Agent Brody." Sebastian soothed awkwardly. He only came in to check on them. He was not expecting one of them to be dangling by the window and the other about ready of rip out all the tubes that confined him to his bed. The female agent nodded slowly and locked eyes with the normally wordy lab geek.

"I'd like to go back to bed if that's alright." Brody stated, her words suddenly icy and emotionless. Sebastian nodded and helped the female agent to her bed and pulled the blankets over her legs. She wanted to be grateful for this family that was taking care of her. She should be happy, but she isn't. Instead, all she feels is bitterness to the ones that saved her life.

Giving a quick nod to LaSalle, Sebastian darted out of the room, sensing the cold, hateful tone from agent Brody.

"Why'd ya do that Brody?" LaSalle asked, still sitting straight up in his bed. The female agent could tell that he was visibly shaking as his chest heaved up and down.

"I don't know." Her voice was still as cold as it was to the lab nerd that had saved her life. She looked over at him with narrow eyes, her lips set in a firm line.

"Why'd ya do it?!" LaSalle sobbed as his breath hitched in his throat and he turned away quickly. Brody's mind raced as she looked at the broken man in the bed beside her. Her eyes stung and her chest ached severely.

"LaSalle..." Brody whispered. "LaSalle I'm-" She was cut off by the look that he flashed her. It was so angry and so...hurt.

"No, Brody. You are not doing this. I can't have you getting hurt." The male agent held the call button in the hand that was under the sheet and secretly pushed it.

"I didn't mean it, LaSalle." Brody pleaded, oblivious to the nurses that were walking down the hallway towards their room.

"Yes you did!" LaSalle yelled as loud as his shaky voice would let him.

Two nurses piled in the room followed by an extremely pale forensic scientist.

"I'm sorry Agent Brody." Sebastian muttered, staring down at the white tile. He then left, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"Meredith, we're going to take you down to the psychiatrist now. Is that alright?" The nurses asked, already unplugging the wires before she could protest.

"No! No, that's not alright." The shaking female voice filled the deadly silent room.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go down there." The nurse on the right said.

They then started wheeling her bed towards the door."No! LaSalle, please! Don't let them take me! No!" Brody pleaded as her bed was finally whisked out the door.

LaSalle sat there, hot tears streaming down his face. This was the last glimpse he would get of his beloved partner in a very long time.

"I'm sorry." LaSalle whispered to the empty room. "Brody, I'm so sorry." He fell onto his pillow, exhausted and filled with a deep pain all over his body.

 **Okay, I'd just like to point out that I'm very upset about the previews for the next episode. The Cherri ship is dying and we need to get this place on fire with Cherri stories!**

 **Private message or review ideas. I'll literally write anything that is Cherri.**

 **And I know many people are saying this, but reviews are the only payment I get for writing.**

 **So please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I was kinda disappointed in the finale. The Per/Salle thing was uncalled for and just plain disturbing. But the Brody/Russo fight was amazing.**

 **Enjoy my lovelies, I love you all!**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"I wanna go home King!" LaSalle insisted to his senior agent while sitting up in his bed that he'd been confined to for two weeks. He was unbearably bored, and when he wasn't bored, the small hospital room was a constant reminder of the hell that sill remained despite the physical torture gone.

"Now Christopher, you know I can't make that decision...but I'll see what I can do." Pride smiled and patted LaSalle's shoulder. He then made his way out to the nurses desk and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" An older nurse asked, never looking up from her paper work. She looked as if she was typing out some files or details on one of the other patients.

"I hope so, I was wondering if Agent LaSalle could get released?" Pride asked, wincing a bit at the answer that he expected.

"You'll have to take that up with the phychiatrist and the doctor. Would you like me to page the psychiatrist? The doctor is in surgery right now." She finished writing on a paper and went to the next.

"Yes, please." He breathed as he turned around and headed back to the room. "Thank you."

* * *

"Agent LaSalle, I have a few questions for you before I sign the release forms for you to leave." The psychiatrist said, smiling warmly at him. Why did those kind of people always have to be so happy? He knew that she was just trying to do her job, but it still annoyed him.

"Okay, go ahead. I just wanna get outta here already." LaSalle said, taking a deep breath and leaning back in his bed.

"Have you felt anxious or paranoid in the past week?" The woman asked, looking up at him to monitor his emotions.

"I'm anxious to get out of here." He grinned, figuring that using his charm was his best way to get out of there.

"Well, I see your humor is back, but you need to be completely honest with these questions. Okay?" The blond laughed. "Any angry outbursts lately?"

"No." LaSalle said shortly. The deep amount of rage he sometimes felt in the middle of the night when everything was quiet was certainly not an outburst.. Right?

"Have you had any repeating or distressing memories or dreams about when you were captured?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" He asked incredulously.

"Can you describe the memories or dreams?" The phyciatrist asked as she shifted her weight on her chair.

"I...I can't...I don't wanna talk about it!" LaSalle yelled.

"Guess we can check off angry outbursts." Pride mumbled from the chair he was now sitting in.

"Please, this is important." She urged him to go on as she placed her hand on the rail of his bed.

LaSalle took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. I keep dreaming that we're back in the jungle. I'm on the table, I'm not strapped down but I can't move. Jonathan is hurting her and...and I can hear her screaming! But I can't do anything about it. I couldn't save her King, I couldn't save her." LaSalle finished, breathing heavily and trying not to lose control of his emotions.

"It's alright Chris, keep talking." Pride said softly, trying to reassure his surrogate son.

"Are you feeling guilty about the event?" She asked.

"Well..I mean, it wasn't my fault or Merri's. But, I guess I kinda am." LaSalle said quietly. They both could have done more to help each other, but they were scared. They were scared of Jonathan killing one of them, because they sure as hell couldn't have made it through there without the other one.

"And why do you think you feel this way?" She asked, her brow furrowed as she wrote notes down on the paper furiously.

"I don't know, you're the phsychiatrist, you tell me." He snapped, clenching his teeth after the damage was already done.

"Christopher." Pride breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning to stare out the window.

"It's alright." She smiled. "I think you need to book a few therapy sessions to help you get over that traumatic experience, but it's the doctor's decision to release you." The woman shook his hand as she got up to leave.

"Can I see Merri?" Chris asked, feeling his throat constrict at the though of seeing her. He hasn't laid eyes on her for two weeks. He didn't know if he could handle it, but he _needed_ to see her.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." The psychiatrist said as she turned around to face the male agent again.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, "Is something wrong? What's wrong with her?!" He urged. He felt as if his heart was about to slam out of his chest. If she wasn't okay, he didn't know what he would do.

"I can't discuss her condition with you." She said firmly.

"But I need to see her! If there's something you're not telling me-" LaSalle insisted.

"Let it go Christopher." Pride interjected, squeezing his junior agent's shoulder. The junior agent looked up at Pride with fear in his eyes.

"But King..." He choked, his voice coated with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I have other patients, if you need anything else just get ahold of me." She said, standing up from her chair and walking out the door.

"I can assure ya that she's fine. Borin is going to see her right now." Pride said.

"Oh, so the woman she's worked with on occasion can see her but her damn partner can't. That's bullshit!" LaSalle screamed.

"Calm down, alright? It's okay."

"Calm down? Calm down? Ya want me ta calm down?" LaSalle's face went pale. "I...I just wanna see her King..." LaSalle finished sadly.

"I know Christopher, I know."

* * *

"I want to go home." Brody said weakly to the nurse that was sitting by her bed. She couldn't handle anymore of this. "When can my friends come? I need my...family." She whimpered. The pathetic agent then slumped back into her pillows and pulled her blanket around her shoulders.

"Meredith, you would have to pass the psych evaluation first, and you're family is allowed to come anytime." The nurse said carefully.

"And you don't think I can? You don't think I can pass the test. _I_ am fine." Brody said, slightly offended, ignoring the last part of her answer.

"No, no I didn't mean it that way!" She insisted. "Meredith, please."

"Please leave." Brody said flatly. An all too familiar anger burned in the pit of her stomach and honestly, it scared her. She was losing control. Fast. "I...I can't. I can't...Just get out of my room!" She pleaded.

"Are y-" She was cut off by the female agent.

"Please go!" Brody hissed, her forceful voice was weaker than it used to be. She'll have to make a note to work on that if she ever wanted her job back. The female agent leaned her head back onto her pillow and took a long, deep breath.

The nurse left and was met at the door by Borin flashing her badge to get in. A stern look from that woman could make a grown man cry.

"Borin?" Brody asked, shocked. She hasn't seen anyone from her little family in two weeks. A small smile spread across her lips as she sat up a bit.

"How are you doing, Merri?" The redhead asked and she slowly walked over to the younger agent. She noticed that the slightly younger female agent was thinner. The sparkle in her eyes were now dull and she just looked _broken._

"I'm alright." Brody lied. "How are you." She asked, almost shyly as she motioned for Borin to come sit with her on her uncomfortable little bed.

"I'm fine." She responded calmly. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Brody spoke up.

"When will I be able to come back? I...I...miss you guys." She whispered. " I need to see everyone. To thank them."

"Soon, Merri. Soon." The redhead said soothingly as she smiled kindly.

"I want to come back now!" Brody said, suddenly desperate, pleading. Her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I know. I know you do." Borin rubbed her hand across Brody's forearm, causing her to flinch and pull away. Brody looked up at the other female agent and then looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry Merri, did I hurt you?" Borin asked, slightly alarmed as she looked over Merri's arm for any lingering cuts or bruises that she may have accidentally touched.

Brody silently cursed herself, it's been almost three damn weeks and she's still paranoid about everything. The slightest physical contact made her cringe and forced her head to spin in a way that made her feel sick. These people are her family, they would never hurt her.

"No, you didn't. It's me. I'm pathetic." Brody said quietly, staring down at her hands.

"Why do you say that? You're the strongest woman I know. Not everyone can survive what you've just been through." The woman said, her forehead creased with lines of worry.

"But I didn't survive, this person sitting here isn't me!" Brody yelled, breathing heavily and feeling disgusted with the woman she'd become.

"Oh Merri, you will be you again. You will get better. I _know_ you and I _know_ that you are a fighter. You can do this, you can fight." The redhead said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Don't give up Merri. Fight."

Brody looked up at the other female agent and breathed deeply. "I _will_ fight...because I want to see family again." Brody said sternly, putting on a stern mask of emotions that she used so much these days.

 **Please review my lovelies. :** )


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been 84 years...actually 38 days since I updated. Go ahead and yell at me. I haven't updated in a while. I had a ton of projects to finish up, not to mention the worst case of writer's block I've ever had! Uhh, well I'm back for the summer. I've honestly been waiting for this all year. Anyway, I should probably be quiet so you can start reading. Wait...How do I know I know you even read these? Hmmm. Well enjoy my lovely peoples! :)**

 ** _Two months later._**

Brody clutched her churning stomach, she couldn't decide whether or not she was going to be sick. It was her first day back on the job since she was cleared from the hospital. She wondered how many boxes of paperwork she had stacked on her desk. They obviously wouldn't give her a real case as soon as she got back. But hey, she's supposed to be okay again, what would a few white lies to the psychiatrist hurt? The only thing she didn't know of she could handle was seeing _him._ This was the first time since she was moved to the psychiatric ward of the hospital. She stared at her pale reflection in the rearview mirror of her car. She had lost a lot of weight and her eyes were a bit dull. Permanent bags were placed under her eyes from the sleepless nights accompanied by the flashbacks and panic attacks. But a little concealer could fix that.

 _You can do this Merri!_ She coached herself silently and turned off the engine of her car outside the office. The car door opened and she stepped onto the sidewalk, the only thing now that was separating then was the door, she took a deep breath and walked inside. Her heart was slamming inside of her chest so hard that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. She placed her hand on her desk to steady herself.

"Oh Meredith how are you?" Loretta yelled from the other side of the room, she ran over to the agent and wrapped her arms around her. Brody returned the hug and smiled, all she needed to do was act normal and everything would be okay. But how could she be normal? Could she ever really be normal again. This new Meredith Brody was the new normal, the one that could hardly look at blood without getting nauseous, she couldn't even hug a person without using all the strength not to run way because people touching her was just too painful. She didn't even know what other problems could be laying under the surface, ready to reveal themselves.

"I'm alright. Better now." She lied as she flashed a smile that didn't fully reach her eyes. She then noticed Borin walking up to her, a huge smile plastered across her face. She quickly engulfed the younger female in a hug that was very much unlike the tough redhead. "Hi, Borin." She smiled.

Brody laughed as they told her about what has been going on in the office. The outrageous conspiracies by Sebastian and the new nicknames Patton gave himself helped her pass the time and try to shake off the nervous feeling. The two women continued to talk, but all Brody could think about was that LaSalle was going to come walking in any moment. The anxious feeling soon returned, hitting her like a truck when she heard the voice of Pride and the sound of a charming southern drawl coming closer and closer.

Loretta and Borin noticed Brody tense and looked at her sympathetically. The older woman took the female agent's hand and patted it gently.

"It's alright. Just talk to him." She whispered as she let go of her hand and began to back up slowly. Suddenly, LaSalle walked through the door that led in from the courtyard and locked eyes with Brody. They were both speechless. LaSalle cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped closer to Brody. She nodded as he then stood right in front of her. His blue eyes were just as gorgeous as ever. His arm was still in a sling but everything else had seemed to of healed for the most part.

"Merri." He greeted as he reached down slowly for her hand. He smiled slightly and took at deep breath.

"Chris." She replied quietly as she placed her free hand on top of his. He ran his fingers across her cold fingers.

Seeing this as a sensitive moment between the two, Pride, Borin, and Loretta remained absolutely silent. It was like the two junior agents were frozen in time, neither of them saying another word.

LaSalle's heart hammered inside if his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribs at any second. She was more beautiful than he remembered, she had lost some weight, maybe a little too much to comfortably fit her blouses but that was completely understandable. Her face was pale and her brown eyes had lost their light, but he was determined to get that spark back. He would fix her. He was going to heal her heart, and he was determined of that. The male agent noticed the rapid rise and fall of her chest, she was nervous, more like terrified. Where had he seen that before? His intense, loving eyes were locked with hers.

"Oh Merri." He choked, pulling into a hug as a strangled sob ripped from the back of his throat. His tears soaked her soft brown hair. Hot torrents of grief coursing out of his eyes like the breaking of a dam. She then wrapped her slender arms around his back, pushing all her discomfort aside and burrying her face in his neck. He clung to her desperately, silent sobs shaking his scarred body. He felt his neck dampen, her tears mingling with the fabric of his shirt. He felt her grip tighten, her breathing increased to an extreme rate. _Shit._

"It's okay Brody. It's okay." He whispered, cradling the back of her head with his good hand. She shook her head, obviously losing the battle against her fear. She pulled herself away from him. He then reached out to wipe a tear off her cheek and she turned away.

"I'm so sorry LaSalle. I'm sorry!" Brody pleaded as she ducked her head and ran for the safety of the kitchen.

"No, Brody wait!" He called after her, his eyes wide with fear, but she was already gone. He blinked and turned around to the people who were still silently standing.

"What'd I do?" LaSalle asked, his chest tightening. _Oh my God, I hurt her. I hurt her!_

"I'm sure she's fine." Borin said, trying to reassure LaSalle with a tight smile while she followed Brody to the kitchen.

"I...I don't know what I did." LaSalle said quietly. His eyes still red from crying. "I just...I didn't mean it. King?" He pleaded pathetically

"You didn't do anything Christopher." Pride said, patting his surrogate son's shoulder.

"I just want her to be okay again." He whispered, his eyes sparkling slightly with more unshed tears.

"Merri just needs some time to adjust again." Loretta said, looking at Pride as she spoke.

* * *

Brody leaned against the sink, her whole body shaking as she closed her eyes. Why was she acting so weak? She isn't doing anything for the poor man who was probably about losing his mind with worry. The least she could have done was to comfort him when he needed it the most. "Dammit, Meredith." The female agent cursed herself quietly.

"Merri?" Borin asked, placing her hand on Brody's shoulder causing her eyes to shoot open and her to jump away.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..to do that." Brody said, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "...Sorry."

"I know, I know. Just breathe Merri. Okay?" Borin instructed. "Why don't we sit down?" Borin suggested as she guided the female agent to a chair and down beside her. She looked up at the female agent who was playing with her hands nervously.

"I don't want to hurt him." Brody suddenly blurted out. Her eyes fixed on a spot in the counter.

"You didn't Merri, LaSalle is fine." Borin smiled, unsure how to comfort her.

"I don't want to." She whispered. Her bottom lip trembling as she spoke.

"Merri, please. Just take a deep breath and go out there. I can help you, but you have to face your fears. You can't get better without trying." Borin pleaded as she reached out and squeezed the younger agent's hand.

Brody looked up and locked eyes with the redhead. She pulled her hand away and stood up quickly. "You don't understand." She stated incredulously. "I _am_ trying. I just can't be around him after what I've done. You didn't see what went on in that...that prison!" She hissed. "You can't possibly help me. "

"Meredith, I saw exactly what went on in there, and what you did to LaSalle can't possibly be as bad as what that monster of a man did to you.

"I don't care, the guilt...it's eating me alive. I thought that maybe I could handle it, handle him, but I don't think I can.

 **Okay...so I'm like really scared right now. There is something banging outside my window. If I don't update soon...send help. Lol. But seriously. Hmm. Well thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **If you liked it please leave a little review if you have time. (I know, I ask every time. I'm not ashamed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I have been deprived of the feels during this painful hiatus and have not been able to come up with anything. I also have some one shots in the works so if anyone wants to make some suggestions that would be great. Well, enjoy my lovely people's. :)**

 **You know what gives me the feels? Well I'll tell you. Poor little Sebastian has a crush on Brody and she never came to the bar where they were. Uhh. That was so sad. I don't know...I'm a 100% Cherri shipper but Brody and Sebastian are pretty cute too. Anybody with me?**

 **Oh well, you can read now. :)**

 _ **The next day**_

"Oh that feels good." LaSalle sighed as he stretched his arm that was finally out of the sling. He smiled over at Brody who was intently staring at his arm then moving to his face, she glanced up at him and smiled tightly then turned back to her paperwork. He noticed that she was sitting uncomfortably in her chair with her legs crossed and one foot tapping nervously on the floor. He was about to try to break the silence again when the heard Pride in the kitchen.

"We gotta case." Pride said while walking through the door, man it felt good to say that now that his team was back together for the most part. Sure, a man had to die for him to say that but that's not morbid right?

"It's outta town. Down the back roads. A Navy Officer looks to of been beaten and tortured for days any hung up on display. You'll know more when you get there."

Body grabbed her jacket and started to put it on as LaSalle came up behind her.

"Here, lemme help you with that." LaSalle offered as he reached out for the other side of her jacket.

"No I got it." Brody said quickly and continued pulling it over her shoulders. She breathed out slowly and headed for the truck.

"Alright." LaSalle said quietly, catching up to her as she walked out to the car. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He needed their playful, flirtatious banter back. What would they be without it? He remembered only a few months earlier when they went out to eat together before they were attacked. He was so sure that he would find the courage to kiss her. The feeling of her hand in his while he assured her that everything would be okay was still distinct in his memory. His thoughts were interrupted by Pride.

"I'm heading to the Navy Base, you two alright with the crime scene? Loretta should be there already." Pride asked.

"Sure, King." LaSalle smiled as he opened the truck door for his partner and ran around to the other side. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to prepare for the agonizing car ride. How was she going to be able to handle it being only them. The last time they were alone in a car, she had the barrel of a gun pointed to the back of her scull.

"Wait Brody, come here for a minute." Pride called before she shut the door. She hopped out and curiously walked over to the senior agent.

"What is it Pride?" Brody asked. Pride looked at her and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay to work?" He asked, his eyes serious and concerned.

"Pride, I was released to come back. I'm fine. They said I was fine." Brody defended.

"Alright, but if at any time you need to..-"

"LaSalle's waiting. I'll be fine." Brody said as she jumped in the truck, and someday she hoped that maybe she would be.

The first few minutes of the car ride were painfully silent. Neither of them knew what to say or where to even start. Soon, LaSalle spoke up. She was surprised when she heard his voice crack.

"I don't want...I don't wanna lose ya, Merri. We can't lose us." He pleaded quietly.

"LaSalle..." Brody started gently. "Please. I just need a little more time. You understand."

"I can't give you anymore time, Brody." LaSalle said, his voice rising. "I need you. Why can't you understand that. We can't just walk around and avoid each other. You wouldn't even let me help you put your jacket on this morning. What did I do?"

"LaSalle, why can't you understand that I'm just not okay yet? I need time!"

"Brody, you listen to me." LaSalle stated in a low tone. "I went through almost the same thing you did. I think I'm doing pretty good. Maybe...maybe if you can't move on, you need to be locked up again." Brody's eyes flashed with hurt, then anger.

"How dare you." She seethed. "You're an insensitive bastard and you deserved everything that man did to you."

"How about what you did to me?" He asked. He could tell that he hit a nerve. A painful one. "I didn't violate you. I could have. That was him. I couldn't touch you. Now maybe I should have to make you feel the pain I've felt over the past months. I tried to make it as painless as I could and what did you do? You broke my arm."

"That's not fair." Brody growled. " I just did what he told me to do. When I heard your scream, I instantly wished it was me. I felt so awful. I wanted to die."

"Yet another reason you should be locked up in the loony bin." LaSalle shot back and made sure to lock eyes with her. He wanted to make sure it hurt." Life is so hard that you need to find a way out. What is so hard about you life, anyway? Is it that you have no idea where daddy is? Maybe mom is just a controlling bitch? Or maybe it is that you can't find a man to put up with your constant problems. I sure as hell wouldn't want to. Your fiancé left you for a job! Or it probably is the only person who truly loved you for who you are was hit by a truck and no one believed you when you said it was a murder. I sure didn't."

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch. I never should have joined the team. I should have realized what man you really are and stayed where I belong." Brody yelled.

"You're pathetic, Brody. I'm not even sure your belong there. Do you understand me? You're not as tough as you think you are. You are completely unstable. You are so weak that you try to stab yourself and jump out a fucking window because you only care about your pain, nobody else's."

"Stop!" Brody commanded. "I hate you, LaSalle. I wish I never would have met you. Now pull the hell over. I'm leaving. You explain to Pride."

 **okay...well I don't really have any words other than review! Please!**

 **Oh some things might not go with the current time frame and cannon. Ex. Her father. Sorry about that. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So um, Cherri shippers. I think we all just need a community hug. Oh, that literally broke my heart. Well, I'm trying so hard to update some of my other stories but I just keep thinking about this one. Ah well, enjoy.**

"Brody wait, I can't just leave you out here." LaSalle sighed, regretting the harsh words and unnecessary insults. He knew that she was in a really dark place for a while, a little unstable at times, but he would of never thought of using that to hurt her. But the rage he felt inside was overpowering, he needed her damn it, and she was going to have to realize that. That monster took everything from them; their pride, their dignity, and almost their lives, he took their sanity for a few moments too. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but after he was sent home from the hospital he'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, or call Merri's name until his throat was too dry to make another sound.

"What?" Brody scoffed, her rage-filled eyes drilling into his. "You didn't seem to have a problem leaving me with those...those monsters then. Even when you heard me begging you to let me come with you. _Please Chris. I can keep up. Don't leave me here, Chris. I'm afraid."_ She mimicked her pleas in a fake, mocking tone. "So why does it matter if you leave me on the side of a road?" She asked, looking smugly at her partner whose eyes were were mixed with horror and regret.

"I don't want to leave you, Brody. I can't. I thought I was doing what had to be done. I was doing it for you." LaSalle pleaded, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Pull this truck over now!" Brody growled, trying not to let the hurt in his eyes waver her decision, she was angry and she couldn't take this. She never thought he'd insult her about her 'dark times' and she definitely never thought he'd mention her sister in that manner. Hell, he is even wearing her necklace.

"I...I didn't mean that about your sister Brody." LaSalle whispered, turning towards her and laying his hand on her tense shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She fumed. The female agent looked him up and down with disgust evident on her face. "I can't believe I was actually starting to have feelings for you, Chris." She hissed. Brody noticed his eyes widen. "But I never did have the best taste in men." She spat as she leaned across the seat and grabbed his face. Her fingers tightened around his jaw with a vice-like grip that almost made him cry out. She looked into his shocked eyes and crashed her lips into his. He noticed that this was not the passion that he had been wanting. This was only anger and lust. LaSalle's lips felt like they were bruising as she continued to kiss him. Finally, she broke away and stared at him. Her eyes were dark and devoid of any compassion for the man in front of her.

Suddenly she moved her hand down and ripped the necklace from around his neck. Her violently shaking hands struggled at getting the medallion off the the chain. After getting it off, she threw it at him. "You don't deserve this." She said as she shoved the necklace in the pocket of her blazer. As she looked up, she felt his fist crash into the side of her face. She gasped as her hand flew up to her flaming cheek. She could feel it already starting to bruise. The female agent looked over to LaSalle, her expression unreadable.

"I want you to get the hell out of my life!" She screamed as she ripped open the car door. The side of her face was already inflamed with a light purple cast to it.

"Brody!" LaSalle screamed. As she slammed the door behind her.

"Dammit!" LaSalle slammed his hands into the steering wheel. "What the hell have I done?!" He drove down the road, come to think about it, this road was only one road over from where the small airport was. He couldn't go by that place anymore. It's where he first had to hurt his Brody and here he was today, nailing her in the side of her face just because he was angry. If only they'd of tried to make a run for it, even getting shot was better than the fate they faced today. They're not even living anymore, only going day to day trying not to break down and hiding from any possible trigger that could cause them to panic.

He drove to the crime scene and hopped out, he was already late and he didn't need anymore questions than necessary.

The male agent walked into the dank room, blood was dried on the stone walls, a rope hung from the ceiling, presumably where the poor man was hung like a piece of meat and killed. The body was laid on the floor with blood caked on what seemed to be every part of his malnourished body. Tools used for beating the man were scattered across the dirty floor. A single lightbulb flickered above them as Loretta examined the body.

Chris barley spoke a word before he was running for the door, he couldn't decide whether he was going to throw up or pass out, he put his hands on his shaking knees, breathing hard. Loretta followed closely behind him. She laid a gentle hand on his back. "Just take a breath Christopher. This is your first real case since-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Since we were captured and beaten just like this man was. Except we weren't so lucky, we survived. Hell, this man has it easier than we do and he's dead!"

"You need to calm down, do you understand me?" Loretta said, her voice hushed due to all of the federal officers there. "I know this is hard. It's hard for all of us but if you can't work you need to leave." Loretta said even though it pained her to have to say it.

"Calm down? You have no idea what happened. No one does, except Brody. No one understands! I am fine, excuse me for wanting to leave the gruesome scene for a few minutes!"

"I know, Christopher. I'm sorry." Loretta said softly.

"No, stop, don't apologize, I'm sorry." Chris said, running a hand over his face that was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"No need to explain yourself to me Chris. And don't you ever apologize for what happened, it wasn't your fault. " Loretta smiled. "Wait. Where is Merri?" Loretta asked, suddenly noticing that she wasn't there.

"She's with Pride." He lied. His tone short and regretful.

"But he said that you two were on your way."

"Must've changed his mind." LaSalle replied, taking a deep breath before heading back inside.

* * *

Brody shook her head and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and her stomach was tied up in knots so tight she thought she might keel over. Her cheek felt like it was on fire. She knew that panicking would get her nowhere. She just had to keep calm. The female agent ran the necklace through her trembling fingers, replaying the events from the truck over and over again. Why couldn't she just deal with it like he did and move on, she knows that he needs her, but her way of coping differs with his. She'd rather be alone, and he, well he wants to be with her.

Brody debated whether it was too far to walk back to the office. Without much thought Brody pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

 _You've reached Abigail Borin. I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you._

Brody sighed and dialed more numbers.

"Sebastian Lund, how may I help you?"

"It's Brody, can you come get me. I'm on the road leading to the crime scene." Brody asked.

"I'll be right there." Sebastian said, confused as he ran out of his lab and jumped on his scooter.

A few minutes later Brody saw a blue scooter coming over the small hill in the road. He slowed down beside her and shut off the motor.

"Where's Chris? Did he leave you out here?" He asked, his tone slightly angry.

Brody scoffed. "Oh no, I left him."

"Merri? What happened to your face?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing." Brody said quickly.

"Did Christopher do that to you? " Anger still rising in his normally calm voice.

Brody took a deep breath and closed her watery eyes. She tried to say something but ended up just nodding her head.

"Seriously?! Did you hit him back?"

"No, I kinda deserved it, I ripped the necklace I gave him from his neck." Brody said quietly.

"Do uh...do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concerned at her state, she should be freaking out. She should be angry or something, but she's calm, she seems to be completely calm.

"I need a drink first." Brody sighed as she climbed on the scooted behind him and headed to the bar.

 **Well tat took more than a month to finish! I'm so sorry by the way! With school starting back up I really haven't had the chance to write. As always, reviews big or small are greatly appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, it's been a long freaking time since I've wrote and I'm slacking. I used to write non stop but now I'm lucky if I write once every two weeks. Ah well, I'm not to season 3 yet, so I don't know what's exactly going on with Canon but that's okay I guess. I'd rather live in a world where my precious Brody still is a federal agent. Oh that makes me so mad. How could they take her away? Granted, she was becoming a bit dull, but that's only because the writers didn't give her any screen time let alone any time in the field. Well, I hope you enjoy my story as it winds down to it's end. Well, Maybe an end, you know me and my plot twists. ;) Enjoy! :)**

"What'll it be Miss?" The bartender asked, looking at the pair skeptically. "Tequila." Brody answered, watching him pull out the bottle from behind the counter and setting down the shot glass. "No, I mean the bottle." She grabbed it and walked to a corner booth.

"And for you sir?" Still a bit taken back by the woman's boldness.

"Uhh, water...on the rocks. That sounded a lot better in my head." Sebastian mumbled and took the glass.

* * *

Brody sat at the booth across from Sebastian as she downed her fourth shot of tequila and placed the glass back down on the table. Sebastian could tell that she was getting drunk.

"Merri, are you okay?" Sebastian asked cautiously. He tilted his head so he could see the dark bruise on the side of her face. He shook his head in anger and looked back down at his tall glass of ice water.

"Fine!" She shouted over the blaring music. He looked up and saw her grinning slightly and tapping her fingers to the beat. She was defiantly getting drunk.

"So uhh, about LaSalle." Sebastian approached the subject carefully. Anger flashed over her face and settled in her dark brown eyes, taking on an even darker shade as she took a breath to speak.

"I'd rather not talk about him." She spat bitterly. The female agent looked down and sighed. Sebastian saw the way that her shoulders shook softly and thought for a moment that she was crying.

"Hey. You're alright." He tried to comfort her awkwardly. She lifted her head up and Sebastian saw that she wasn't crying at all. She was laughing.

"No. But seriously..." She giggled "you should of heard what he told me."

"Um. What _did_ he tell you, Agent Brody?" He asked

Her angry laugh filled the large bar. "I'll tell you what he said!" She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "He said he should if violated me like Jonothan did and that he wished he would have. That asshole told me that the only person who could ever love me was hit my a truck and that he didn't blame my ex fiance for leaving me. He said that I was crazy. I'm...I'm not crazy Sebastian." Brody finished her rant weakly, her eyes filling with tears and she quickly wiped them away.

"But you know what? I'm not hiding anymore. There's no reason to. I'll show LaSalle." Brody slapped some money on the table and stood up, swaying as she tried to make her way to the door.

"Merri? Merri where are you going?" Sebastian ran after her and found her on his scooter.

"Can you take me back to the office?" She smiled.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Sebastian asked, hopping on his scooter.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Brody yelled from the doorway. Her cheeks flushed from anger and alcohol.

The whole room froze as the obviously drunk agent bursted through. LaSalle stood up from the chair and made his way over to her.

"Brody? Oh my God Brody. I'm so-" LaSalle was cut off by a stinging slap to his cheek.

Brody glanced at Pride, her eyes filled with rage, then focused on LaSalle. "I thought that you out of all people would understand that I needed more time. Why couldn't you fucking understand that? I needed time!"

"Brody, I know. But can we not do this here." He grabbed her tense shoulders roughly and tried to lead her out of the room.

"Let go of me LaSalle." Brody warned. Her self control slipping fast.

"I don't-"

"What part of that statement did you not understand?" Brody punched him in the jaw, causing his hands to fly up to his mouth, muffling a groan. LaSalle pulled his hands away, both of them smeared with blood. He stumbled back and fell into his chair. Brody pushed him back, leaning down so she could look him in the eye.

"What the hell?" LaSalle yelled, blood trickling down his chin.

"Am I helpless now LaSalle? Am I?" She screamed. "Maybe the only reason I took all that was to waste time so you wouldn't have to deal with Jonothan. Do you honestly think I couldn't of killed him right there? If I failed he would've killed you! I live with those memories every single day!"

"And you don't think I do too? I was in the same hell as you was Brody! Or do you just not remember that? Get off your damn high horse and look me in the eye. Do you honestly think I willingly let that happen? When he was hurting you what did you think I did? Go to my happy place? Or is that what you did? No, it took everything I had in my not to beat that man to death with my own hands. I haven't slept in weeks. I can't because I'm worried about you!"

Brody stayed silent, the only sound in the office was their heavy breathing. "Well you don't need to worry about me any more. I'm fine."

"Like hell, you know that ain't true!" LaSalle scoffed. "You tried to kill yourself more than once. I'll be surprised if you ever work again."

"You son of a bitch. I was in a bad place and you know that!" Brody swayed as she stood and felt the affects of the alcohol starting to wear off.

"I was too Brody." LaSalle's eyes glistened with tears. "But the thing is, if you knew how a family worked, it would of been a hell of a lot easier."

Brody felt nausea creeping up on her and bolted for the bathroom to empty the tequila from her stomach.

Loretta, Pride, and Sebastian all stood in silence as the female agent ran to the bathroom and LaSalle grabbed two wash cloths from the kitchen.

"Christopher, I don't care how, but this needs to be fixed." Pride patted his friend's shoulder.

"I know King, how well I know." LaSalle didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door and walked in to find his partner clinging to the toilet heaving, she relaxed against the wall and closed her bloodshot eyes.

"Clean yourself up." LaSalle growled as he threw the wet cloth at her and let her wipe her mouth. "You're coming with me." He grabbed her wrist and drug her to the locker room.

"LaSalle, stop, I don't want to." Brody fought against his grip. She still wasn't sure she was done being sick.

LaSalle ignored her and pulled her into the locker room, latching the lock behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice was scratchy and tired.

"Fixing us." LaSalle replied, something about his voice scared her.

"I'm not sure that's possible." Brody crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so fucking pessimistic. You won't even give yourself a chance!" He raised his voice and stepped towards her.

"I tried LaSalle!" She yelled.

"Is this what you call progress then? Hell Brody, you act like you don't even know me!"

"We're done here." Brody directed her eyes to the floor and headed for the door. LaSalle quickly grabbed her and spun her behind him, causing them both to lose their balance and go toppling to the floor.

LaSalle fell on top of his partner, their faces only inches apart before she turned her head to the side and looked away.

"Please get off of me LaSalle." Her voice was weak and vulnerable. A deep feeling of bitter realization encompassed him. He quickly pulled himself off and helped her sit up, praying she wouldn't freak out. He'd witnessed her PTSD first hand and knew that the last time she was pinned down wasn't pleasant.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." LaSalle stammered.

"It's alright." Brody said breathlessly.

A few moments of silence was interrupted by Brody's shaky voice.

"LaSalle, I don't want things to be like this anymore...I...I want to have my partner back." She gasped and burried her face in her hands.

"Oh God, Brody. I've missed you so much." LaSalle sighed and pulled Brody into an embrace on the floor. Both of them sobbing freely and holding one another like a lifeline once again.

 **So are they finally starting to heal? Review if you're still reading and enjoying! Love you all! :)**


End file.
